Hace siete años
by Lia V. Zamora
Summary: Aún aunque hayan pasado siete años, Hiroto recuerda aquel triste día que, víctimas de un infortunio sobrenatural, había presenciado como aquellas bestias sin nombre habían llevado a sus amigos a la tumba. Y ahora, volvían por él. /One Shot/. AU


**Disclaime** r: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia** : Muerte un tanto gráfica. Quizá un poco de Ooc.

 **Personajes principales** : Hiroto Kiyama. Nagumo Haruya. An Hasuike.

 **Personajes secundarios** : Ryuuji Midorikawa. Suzuno Fuusuke. Kurakake Clara. Reina Yagami. Osamu Saginuma.

 **Género** : Misterio. Suspenso. Terror. Sobrenatural

* * *

Había de recordar aquella noche como la más estremecedora de su corta vida. Como un recuerdo oscuro que lo aprisionaba en sus pesadillas, despertándolo a la madrugada entre lágrimas de pavor.

Nunca había podido contárselo a alguien. Su psiquiatra, en varios intentos, descifró un pedazo de la escabrosa historia que había escondido en el rincón más oculto de su inconsciencia a base de largas charlas dadas en el viejo consultorio, pero nunca a base de sus propias palabras literales puesto que éstas morían al mero intento de rememorar la situación. Sin embargo, ni las píldoras ni las terapias largas de los sábados al mediodía habían logrado librarlo de las garras de la criatura responsable de su fobia y la caída en picada de su vida y de su estabilidad.

Ese día, bajo el cielo nublado del sábado de un lluvioso verano, salió del consultorio con una pesada sensación de asfixia en su garganta, como le pasaba desde aquella vez tortuosa sujeta a su columna, a su mente, a su vida. Caminó con cansancio hasta su auto para volver al departamento mientras su mente se tambaleaba. Su compañero de cuarto debería estar ahí, preparando sopa instantánea, o tal vez comiendo pizza, como solía pasar cada sábado en sus citas médicas. Como ya era habitual, llegó arrastrando los pies por las escaleras del edificio, arrugando la receta de su psiquiatra entre sus pálidos y raquíticos dedos perlados de sudor.

Cuando abrió la puerta, observó a Nagumo sentado en el sillón con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su móvil; la televisión estaba encendida en el canal de las noticias, dado que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba en el aparato. Su novia estaba acostada en sus piernas, también con la mirada clavada en su celular, tecleando tan rápidamente como sus dedos se lo permitían. Nagumo despegó por un momento los ojos de su teléfono y lo saludó con entusiasmo, pero Hiroto se veía a sí mismo tan ajeno a la energía de Haruya, cansado y prácticamente derrumbado por su pasado que volvía incansable todas las noches, y cargado de una fuerza sobrenatural en esas sesiones médicas qué en vez de ayudarle a sacarle del abismo, lo hundían cada vez más, que a duras penas saludó. Para Nagumo no era sorpresa, se había vuelto rutina ver llegar a Hiroto a las 12:40 sumido en una ruina silenciosa que lo estaba carcomiendo, y no sólo eso, sino que apagaba su felicidad hasta reducirla a nada. A pesar de que Hiroto nunca le había dicho qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en su desdicha prolongada, sabía que algo perseguía al pelirrojo todas las noches empujándolo a un estado prácticamente deplorable. No sabía si debería seguir yendo al psiquiatra pues tampoco veía resultado con la medicación del chico, pero no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer. Así que cada sábado, con una mueca, lo veía encerrarse en su mundo de pesadilla, como si una sombra lúgubre lo cubriera sumergiéndolo en un estado de miseria. Esa vez arrastró los pasos a la cocina, tomó una píldora y lo observó sentarse con suma lentitud en una de las sillas del comedor en penumbra.

Apagó el televisor sin dejar ver los ojos vestidos de un tul umbrío de su amigo, pero su novia gritó levantándose de abrupto y tirando su teléfono al suelo.

—¡Espera, préndela de nuevo!

Hiroto salió de su ensoñación para dirigir su vista a Haruya, quien a regañadientes e intentando calmar a su pareja, tomaba el control para encender la televisión.

Y allí, vio precisamente qué era lo que había captado la atención de la chica y prontamente la suya. Su mirada fue absorbida por lo que se veía en el televisor, lo que se dibujaba en la pantalla. Fue ahí cuando sintió como los recuerdos llegaban de la nada, se agolpaban uno tras otro en su mente, taladrando su cráneo en un punzante dolor de cabeza. Recordó cada parte, cada momento vivido, cada minuto contado en la agonía latente del augurio de muerte, ahogándose en el miedo que agujereaba su pecho. Sus sentidos se nublaron; no veía más que siluetas desteñidas y deformadas de su realidad, que se volvía ese momento una de crudeza que tanto tiempo lo persiguió. A él volvió el sentimiento de pánico que se acumulaba en su tráquea en vanos intentos por vomitarlo a gritos. Recordó la sangre, recordó los pasajes del lugar de muerte que lo conducía a la locura. Y por sobre todo, recordó la macabra sonrisa de la criatura que devoró a sus amigos. No, no, no, no. Ella volvía, voraz y rauda a llevárselo al infierno mismo, al que ella había llevado sus amigos. La que le arrebató la normalidad, la vida, la alegría, la que se llevó su alma y su perfecto estado de orden. Criatura mórbida sacada de las más espantosas leyendas, que marcó macabra su destino.

En la pantalla del televisor salió Ryuuji Midorikawa, un chico desaparecido hace 7 años en uno de los escenarios más trágicos de aquella época. Desaparecido misteriosamente en una excursión al bosque el 8 de julio a las 2:40 de la mañana, como habría reportado él, Hiroto Kiyama, dos días después mientras estaba internado en el hospital, a los periodistas y oficiales que acudieron a su encuentro. A él, el único sobreviviente de una tragedia hórrida y un crimen lleno de torturas que se alzaba en la investigación policial como un caso nunca resuelto.

Pero Hiroto lo vio todo, vio como aquellos y aquello arrebató la vida de cinco inocentes perdidos. No importa cuánto hubiesen huido de esas cosas, o cuántas millas corrieron, pero ellos se los llevaron, uno a uno; los vio morir entre sus garras, desmembrados, ahogándose en sangre, encogidos de dolor, gritando sin tener ya huida, atrapados en una lenta y dolorosa partida. Recordó los rostros bañados en sangre y los alaridos de agonía al son de los huesos quebrándose. Recordó las pieles arrancadas y las vísceras adornando las raíces de un bosque que presenció la muerte de todos ellos, como lo hizo su intranquila mente que vuelve a sus memorias una y otra vez. Sintió como se revolvía su estómago al amago de la memoria de la muerte dibujada en los cadáveres de ellos a los pies del bosque, su tumba. Su realidad recreada que creyó dejar en el olvido se separó de la verdadera, dejándolo caer en cuenta de que se encontraba en el comedor de su departamento, en medio de una algarabía que la noticia había engendrado en la pareja de Nagumo, y que incluso también se había instalado en su pecho, alojándose en sus costillas con un punzante dolor que se comía su corazón. Fue a vomitar al baño, mientras escuchaba a una alterada An caminar en círculos a pisadas fuertes mientras discutía con Nagumo. Cuando salió del baño la encontró hablando por teléfono de forma apresurada. Ahí se dio cuenta de la compleja situación que lo había aturdido; a ella y a él mismo. Parecía que sus sentidos se encontraban dormidos pues veía difusa la silueta del televisor y sus tímpanos ya no oían los sonidos nítidos, sino lejanos, sordos, sumergidos en el mar turbulento que su mente se había vuelto al presenciar de nuevo lo que lo atormentó tantos años.

—¿Hiroto, estás bien?

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a An?

Por detrás de Nagumo, la menuda figura de la chica se paseaba nerviosamente en círculos, al borde de un colapso emocional en un arrebato de lágrimas.

—La noticia la impactó. Dice que lo conocía. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Hiroto se sorprendió. Nunca había escuchado a Ryuuji mencionarla. No la conocía, y, por ende, menos sabía que la chica pudo estar implicada. Hiroto se llevaba muy bien con Midorikawa, y por su boca nunca escucho el nombre de An. Y no podía descifrar con quién mantenía un lazo sanguíneo; su apellido no coincidía con ninguno de los chicos del campamento que sufrieron aquel triste destino. El mundo entonces enmudeció instantes para absorberlo en un caudal tormentoso de pensamientos, voces cansinas que se asomaban en su mente tiznando el ambiente de una confusión esporádica para averiguar qué era lo que ella tenía que ver con ellos, como si fuese la puerta para librarlo del abismo de su vida o empujarlo a las oscuras aguas de una fuerza sobrenatural.

Nagumo lo vio ajeno, como si algo lo hubiese abstraído del momento y su tiempo se hubiese detenido. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nuca de An y no podía descifrar qué era lo que estaba pasando con ninguno de los dos. Lo llamó por su nombre, pero él estaba enajenado a todo como si se hubiese sumido en una burbuja a la que no podía entrar. ¿Qué era lo que los preocupaba tanto? Y despreció su ignorancia para con ambos porque An estaba al borde de una desestabilización emocional y Hiroto parecía ya haber entrado en una; una lenta y sosegada que trepaba por su cuerpo para devorarlo. En algún momento él perdió también la concentración en su entorno hasta que An colgó mientras hipaba por el llanto, y a voz pausada, entrecortada por los alfileres de las lágrimas, le pidió de favor que la llevase al hospital central de la ciudad. Nagumo miró de reojo al caucásico de ojos verdes, aún sumido en la nada de su mente. Apoyó la palma de su mano en su hombro, esperando así despertarlo de aquella pesadilla o sueño que lo había casi como apagado. No quería dejarlo solo. No parecía estar bien para estar solo. Y a pesar de que Hiroto siempre había intentado mantenerse alejado, mostrándose esquivo en el tiempo transcurrido de su vida, había desarrollado un aprecio por él, al principio siendo su condición que le producía una confusión extraña que derivaba en lástima y repudio, pero terminando a ser lo de hoy en día. No era una relación estrecha, como él tenía con sus amigos de bares o incluso con An, pero sí lo suficiente para quererle.

El de ojos verdes lo miró con una expresión anonada, como si se hubiera sorprendido de haberse encontrado a él mismo parado frente al baño con una expresión vacía perteneciente a un alma en pena de un limbo del ayer.

—Acompañanos —. Esto fue lo único que atinó a decir Nagumo, y entre relajado y un poco atónito, lo vio aceptar con un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible que le permitió a él caminar a la puerta para bajar al estacionamiento.

Creía entender un poco, a base de lo que vio, que aquello que ambos observaron los había tumbado, irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad de su novia, y en la poca salud mental del pálido chico. Lo que no entendía era como esto se había infiltrado en los dos. No encontraba conexión alguna, pues An no conocía a Kiyama desde antes y él a ella mucho menos. No sabía nada de la vida de Hiroto, nunca accedió a hablarle de él. Poco o nada conocía de sus gustos, que fue aprendiendo a base de observación en la convivencia rutinaria con su compañero de cuarto, así que las posibilidades de saber de su historia eran completamente nulas. Y por su parte, en la historia de An no había cabida para la desaparición de aquel chico de cabellos verdes que salió en televisión con la cara demacrada y el alma sumamente desgastada, plagado de hematomas, y heridas tan profundas como quizá las que cargaba Hiroto en su alma. Sabía de la muerte de Suzuno Fuusuke, el hermano de An que no compartió apellido al momento de que sus padres se separaron. Pero incluso así, el regreso del chico —que bien es cierto asombraba haberle encontrado con vida después de siete años y más en sus condiciones— no representaba nada en la historia de la chica. ¿Era una pieza faltante, quizá? An nunca había explicado el motivo de muerte de Suzuno, y la poca información que recabó del noticiero, tan sólo sabía que el chico fue uno de los desparecidos de un caso inconcluso e inexplicable que relataba una historia plagada de horror y que estaba manchada de sangre. Incluso, creía recordar, corría por su universidad como un mito pues las atrocidades humanas nunca comprobadas o sabidas con certeza eran difíciles de imaginar y más aún, de digerir. Parecían lejos de la realidad. Pero era peor aún no entender que conexión tenían An y Hiroto con Ryuuji Midorikawa y este con Fuusuke. ¿Por qué ambos parecían conocerle? ¿Por qué ninguno había hablado de él? ¿Por qué ambos tienen que ver con uno de los casos de homicidio más horrible de la ciudad?

Para el momento en que quería gritar de frustración ya tenía que arrancar. An se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad con un leve temblor de manos y Hiroto, como un fantasma, ya estaba en el auto desde hace rato, con la expresión muerta; una inexpresividad trazada a rasgos ariscos y ásperos pero en el fondo sabía que estaba entrando en una crisis mental. Atinó a avanzar sin pensar más en el misterioso lazo que tenían sus conocidos con muertes y chicos extraños para sólo concentrarse en la carretera que, curiosamente, se había vestido de neblina de una ligera llovizna que caía con tristeza sobre el cristal del auto.

Llegó en quince minutos a la entrada del hospital. Antes de poder abrirle la puerta del coche a An, ésta ya salía para correr directamente a la estancia principal. Hiroto, impávido, salió como una silueta silenciosa, casi como un gato, y ambos pelirrojos se acompañaron para caminar a dónde An estaba ya preguntando a la chica en qué habitación se encontraba el chico que había estado desaparecido por siete años. Mostró su identificación, y la vieron dar una larga y revoltosa explicación que la hacía tartamudear. Y finalmente ella les dijo casi en un murmullo que el piso al que tenían que acudir era el cinco.

Una vez ahí, una enfermera los atendió nuevamente. An volvió a explicar con gestos que indicaban que estaba en un total caos mental lo que sucedía. Cuando terminó de hablar con ella se dirigió a ambos y les dijo que sólo podía entrar ella a la habitación. Fue ahí cuando Nagumo la vio perderse en la iluminación completamente blanca del hospital, guiada por la enfermera por los largos pasillos adornados de un sin número de habitaciones. Hiroto intentó decirle algo a la chica antes de que se marchara para ver al tal Ryuuji, pero observó cómo su voz nunca salió y su gesto se quedó a medias, viendo igual que él como ambas se perdían.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó para que se animara a decirle algo. Hiroto negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo los cabellos pelirrojos, y luego lo vio sentarse en una de las sillas de los pasillos para esperar.

Se sentó a su lado un poco molesto. No entender las cosas siempre le había alterado. Y esta no era la excepción a su actitud.

—Quiero saber si es él... —musitó el chico

Nagumo mostró todo el interés que pudo demostrar, con el afán de que el chico hablara luego de dos años de vivir con él, compartiendo renta en un pacto callado, pues él nunca habló más allá de monosílabos; nunca mostró un ápice de entretenimiento, ni vio el asomo de alguna risa o carcajada. Literalmente Hiroto vivió en la ruina, sumiéndose en una especie de tristeza convertida en plaga.

El caucásico tomó una bocanada de aire como si se fuese a sumergir un largo rato bajo el agua. Quizá estaba a punto de sumergirse en sus amargos recuerdos y sentía que podía morir ahogado de tan sólo volver a imaginar lo que sea que le haya pasado.

—Midorikawa era un amigo mío, uno de tantos. Él y yo éramos muy unidos, también éramos unidos a todos ellos. Los del incidente. El incidente del que hablaron; lo conocían como el incidente 6. Éramos 7, en realidad, si me cuentas a mí, estuve presente esa noche. Fui el único que quedó...o bueno, hasta ahora.

—¿Entonces, todo lo que dicen es cierto?

—No sé qué es todo lo que dicen. Pero, sí fue un caso horrible. Mira, los oficiales no me creyeron, ellos buscaban un asesino. Pero, lo que los mató no fue un ser humano. No era alguien, era algo. Lo vi, Nagumo, yo lo vi ese día y desde entonces...desde entonces yo no he sabido cómo lidiar con esas imágenes. La forma en que los mató...bueno, supongo que sabrás —rio casi entre lágrimas —. Lo que vi allí simplemente no tiene explicación; los mataron así como dicen los mitos o las leyendas de Internet. Fueron verdaderas torturas, los escuché gritar, llorar, juro que escuché como morían a pedazos. Y quién los torturó no era un homicida, era una...una cosa, un monstruo, una criatura, ¡no lo sé! Sólo sé que eran varios y había uno, uno más horroroso que el resto. Acabaron con ellos y yo no pude...yo no pude hacer nada. No pudieron huir...no —. Nagumo vio entonces como el chico se quebraba por primera vez, llorando amargamente como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

No eran lágrimas ocultas entre sábanas luego de una noche de pesadillas, eran lágrimas que salían con ferocidad luego de haber librado a modo de palabras la terrible sensación de un suceso espantoso. Uno de esos que no se olvidan con facilidad, uno que estaba enterrado en su ser, prácticamente cosido a su piel. Y ahora era entendible por lo que tenía que pasar. Entendía la delicada situación del pelirrojo, su mente frágil y su rostro demacrado. Había sufrido y había cargado con eso varios años. Siete, para ser exactos, y seguía fresco en su mente. Al principio había querido soltar una risa de burla cuando escuchó lo del monstruo, sonaba como una verdad de broma de un niño asustado por películas de terror. La voz de su consciencia había dicho: "¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que lo qué los pudo haber matado es un ser sobrenatural? ¿Te estás riendo de mí?". Pensó en que se estaba mofando...pero el decrépito estado del chico luego le dijo que quizá se estaba volviendo loco. Quizá ver cómo fueron torturados sus amigos fue motivo suficiente para convertir una historia real a una con dejes fantásticos. Quizá había creído en una imagen distorsionada de lo que verdaderamente pasó, una de pesadillas que se quedó como la real, un hecho onírico surgido a base del querer bloquear los recuerdos; surrealista y abstracta colgada en su mente para darle coherencia a un trauma psicológico. Pero su voz rompiéndose y sus uñas aferradas a su piel le susurraban que no, que todo era real. No era producto de un delirio o un desvarío, Hiroto hablaba de un monstruo tan tangible y real como alguno de ellos dos. Así lo sentía, lo sentía como algo que debería creer, así que optó por hacerlo aunque no comprendiese del todo, ni aunque su limitada mente no llegase a imaginar lo sucedido. Trató de esforzarse para creer sus palabras, no entendía a qué se refería con un algo, con un monstruo. ¿Una especie mítica, un animal extraño? ¿Qué pudo haberlos matado? ¿Qué era lo que residía en el bosque que llevó a la depresión al chico, y llevo a la muerte acompañada de un inmenso dolor a todos los demás? ¿Qué eran? ¿O tal vez la mente de Hiroto estaba tan afectada que volvió la imagen de un humano sin remordimientos ni escrúpulos a la imagen de una bestia, no, de varias bestias, dignas sólo de leyendas fantasiosas? No, él lo decía con una sinceridad precisa y un juicio no nublado por el trauma. Lo veía tan real cuando veía sus ojos verdes cristalizados, y él mismo había dicho que el cuerpo oficial no le había creído. Y eso, también le parecía una afirmación completamente verdadera.

—Fui a juicio cuando hui. Logré ganar, pero siempre permanecieron firmes a que era un homicida. Nunca encontraron nada; creí que Ryuuji había muerto, fue el único que no lo vi morir tal cual como los otros

Haruya quedó en silencio, admirando la blancura del lugar, plagándose el olfato de un intenso aroma a medicamentos, olor a hospital. ¿Cómo y qué era, entonces?

No era un chico empático ni sabía ayudar a las personas cuando entraban en un episodio emocional, por decirlo de alguna forma. Era más bien alguien arrogante, prepotente, lejano a entender del todo los sentimientos ajenos. Podía admitir que era hasta narcisista. La actitud negativa y apartada de Hiroto, por ejemplo, lo había ahuyentado en un inicio. A sus espaldas se había burlado de la poca coraza que tenía para enfrentarse a la vida, y que él mismo se ahogaba en un vaso de agua. Pero el tiempo había aprendido a darle una lección. No era el mismo chico de los 17 que disminuía las cosas de los demás a nada. Era ya más maduro. Lo suficiente para entender que Hiroto no se ahogaba a él mismo. Lo ahogaba algo. Y sintió que debía hacer algo o él se vería orillado a una vida sin final colmada de pavor, de inseguridad y un profundo dolor que manaba de las heridas abiertas en su mente.

—Disculpen, la señorita Hasuike le llama —. La enfermera había aparecido de la nada mientras se ajustaba las gafas, viendo al chico de ojos ámbar. Él en un instante giró a ver a Hiroto y luego a la enfermera. Quería hacer algo, por los tres. Por An, por Hiroto, por sí mismo. Tal vez An necesitaba hablar con el de ojos verdes. Ambos necesitaban hablarse, hablarse de lo pasado, de los monstruos del bosque en la excursión aquel día marcado por la sangre hace siete años. An se libraría al fin del no saber qué había pasado con su hermano, Hiroto volvería a ver a Ryuuji. Quizá quitarían el polvo del caso para encontrar la verdadera respuesta. Quizá esto era lo que faltaba para que las garras de la tragedia soltaran a su compañero, y de alguna forma, también a An. ¿No era eso lo necesario?

—Escucha, Hiroto. An era hermana de Suzuno Fuusuke — Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el chico se asombraba, y se revolvía en su asiento —-. No comparten apellido pues sus padres se separaron y An tiene el apellido materno. Hace siete años le informaron que Suzuno había muerto pero nunca supo cómo. Sólo identificó el cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de él, pero el caso nunca fue resuelto. Pero tú lo viste, Hiroto. An nunca me había contado más allá de eso, probablemente ni siquiera sabía que tú eras su amigo. Supongo que Suzuno nunca consideró presentarlos. Pero Hiroto, ella también ha pasado días preguntándose qué pasó esa noche y tú eres la respuesta. Necesitan hablar ambos. Tal vez, tal vez sepan que era esa cosa... yo, yo no sé mucho de ambos, mucho menos de ti, pero sé que esto es importante. Además, sé que querrás ver a…a Midorikawa. La iré a calmar un poco, y cuando de permiso quiero que tú entres ahí. También necesitas hablar con él, verlo. Hace siete años... sólo déjame hablar con An.

Hiroto entonces vio a Nagumo como otro, distinto al que conocía en la convivencia monótona del departamento. No era el chico arrogante que llegaba a los tres, cubierto de vómito y acompañado del perfume de cerveza y cigarrillo. No era el chico prepotente de los inicios que chocaba su hombro a propósito cuando se lo encontraba en la mañana ni era él que de burlaba de su silencio embadurnado de pánico en las noches, ni el que un día se reía de su condición psiquiátrica al ver el montón de píldoras. Nagumo podía ser el chico egocéntrico poco empático, pero ahí, en ese momento, no vio tanta sinceridad en él como en algún otro día. Nagumo quería ayudarle. Se dio cuenta de que toda su vida, en dos años, lo había recluido y apartado. Hiroto había apartado muchas cosas desde esa vez, desde ese preludio de una vida atosigada. Ahora estaban los dos, uno dispuesto a ayudarle, aunque sus palabras no sonarán verídicas, aunque pareciesen el fruto de una imaginación percudida por el trauma y los medicamentos, o producto de una leyenda de terror que leyó alguna vez en la biblioteca. Nagumo había hecho lo que el cuerpo oficial no hizo alguna vez; escucharle y creerle.

Afirmó con un poco más de seguridad. Estaba a punto de ver a Midorikawa, su querido amigo perdido al que había amado tanto. Su supuesta pérdida le había arrebatado gran parte de sí. Volvía a encontrarle luego de unos años, a enfrentar ambos el problema. No, los cuatro a enfrentar el problema. Quería saber qué lo había capturado, llevándoselo de su lado, de esas pláticas amenas después de clases y esos juegos de cartas en el parque. ¿Él habrá visto a la criatura más de cerca? O, ¿cómo es que sobrevivió a ella? Probablemente también los hechos acontecidos habían pasado sobre él haciendo mella. Él debía estar más dañado, pues no sabe qué habrá vivido siete años capturado en las profundidades de un bosque donde habitaba la muerte disfrazada de monstruos. Sí, quería hablar. Quería verle y abrazarle y dar por sentado que estaba vivo a su lado, para revivir su vieja amistad estropeada por un instantáneo momento de horror. Quería preguntarle otras tantas cosas. Tal vez sería la liberación de ambos. Tal vez se volvería la oportunidad correcta para volver al caso. Tal vez era la oportunidad de saber qué era aquello. Tenía la curiosidad golpeándole en el pecho, entremezclada en un frenesí de pánico, nervios, tristeza, dolor y melancolía.

Vio entonces a Nagumo perderse en la soledad del hospital acompañado por la débil figurilla de la enfermera, hasta perderse en el fondo cuando atravesaron una puerta, pasando por otras que daban a habitaciones. Había unas escaleras antes de llegar a la puerta que conduciría a otro pasillo. Su vista quedó perdida en aquel fondo blanco iluminado por la intensa luz blanca que relucía brillante sobre las baldosas lustrosas igualmente pintadas de blanco.

Permaneció observando la blancura del lugar hasta que ésta se volvió sombría. Esperando a Nagumo en el asiento incómodo del pasillo de la sala, comenzó a notar como de la fuerte iluminación se volvía más oscura, más lúgubre. Miró al pasillo tratando de enfocar alguna figura de cabellos radiantes pelirrojos o el uniforme perfectamente planchado de la enfermera, sin embargo, no había asomo alguno de una vida allí. Comenzó a alterarse un poco. Gustaba muy poco de quedarse solo. Cuando Nagumo partía de noche para fiestas que terminaban a altas horas de la madrugada, tenía que enfrentarse a la soledad del departamento. Se sentía inseguro, desnudo ante la soledad del lugar en sombras; la noche lo volvía histérico, y sin haber presencia alguna de personas a la que le pudiera atribuir los sonidos sordos que escuchaba a pasos o ronquido se sentía atrapado en una sensación de pavor que trepaba por su cama para acostarse a su lado y no dejarlo dormir, trayendo a la paranoia de que algo podía estar ahí, que algo pudo entrar en su fortaleza para succionar el último pedazo de su alma y matarlo en una tortura lenta, como si danzara con un demonio dispuesto a llevarle a la cripta. Y así era como se sentía ahí, ahora.

Se sentía perseguido. La sensación del miedo había vuelto a su pecho, paseándose entre los veloces latidos de un corazón alarmado. Comenzaba a sentirse observado. Una mirada frívola proveniente de algún lado, oculta entre las paredes; lenta, codiciosa, ambiciosa también de ver cómo su cordura se esfumaba para desvestirse ante el horror. Tenía tanto miedo, se sentía tan nervioso. Algo estaba allí, lo presentía en los escalofríos que abrazaban su piel, lo presentía la voz de su consciencia alborotada por las sombras, las siluetas, las luces o cualquier cosa que pudiera delatar que algo lo estaba mirando.

La temperatura bajó gradualmente, tornándose en un viento helado que soplaba en el corredor y travieso se metía debajo de su camiseta para sacudirle los sentidos, decirle que estuviera atento porque algo se estaba acercando. Conocía la sensación, una sensación que creyó sepultada esa noche en el bosque del asesinato. Que creyó muerta hace siete años.

Era un tanto distinta a cuando sólo la recordaba. Ésta era más pesada, más dolorosa. Tan asfixiante. Sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, y en la boca del estómago. Sentía que una mano estaba estrangulándolo en ese mísero instante; le faltaba el aire y tenía que abrir sus labios para alcanzar un poco y dárselo a sus pulmones. Comenzaba a sentir el frío congelando sus extremidades, hasta pintarle los dedos y los labios de un azul. Azul muerte...

 _Era un siete de julio; un habitual viernes plagado de sol y liberado de las presiones universitarias que solían acompañar a los otros días de la semana. Un precioso viernes que le sabía a un momento de respiro de responsabilidades estudiantiles como ensayos y reportes que le habían robado ya varios días de sueño y relajación. Hoy mismo prefería estar sentado ahí bajo el mismo abedul de siempre, mientras barajeaba las cartas en espera de su grupo de amigos. Ciertamente tendrían que ocupar su fin de semana en un proyecto de investigación, pero incluso sonaba más entretenido que pasársela encerrado en su habitación a fin de culminar un ensayo de un tema que le parecía completamente lejos de interesante._

 _Como lo esperado, el primero en llegar fue Midorikawa. Dejó en la mesa una botella de limonada y dejó caer la mochila en un dejo de alivio en el césped._

— _¡Adivina, Suzuno encontró el lugar perfecto para hacer una preciosa investigación! El Sr. Kishiro dejará de pensar que somos unos idiotas —rio con victoria._

— _Dudo mucho que lo deje de pensar._

— _No arruines mis esperanzas, Hiroto._

— _Bueno, bueno. ¿Dónde es? Ni siquiera sabemos qué vamos a investigar —. Midorikawa meditó unos momentos su respuesta._

— _Tienes razón, pero mira, eso ya lo solucionó Suzuno —se alzó de hombros —-. No seas impaciente, llegará en cualquier momento._

— _Sí, ya me di cuenta._

 _A lo lejos vio a al chico, acompañado del resto. Su grupo de siete consistía en Suzuno, Clara, Afuro, Osamu, Reina, Midorikawa y él. Cuando los siete se sentaron en la mesa corroída de madera, el de cabellos albinos les mencionó que podrían hacer una investigación de campo acerca de la flora y fauna nativa del bosque; una qué, según él y los mitos apenas florecientes en las orillas de la ciudad, nunca habían sido catalogadas o siquiera captadas. Había mencionado que se había adentrado un poco más de lo habitual y había encontrado indicios de una flora particular. A fin de un descubrimiento científico y una buena calificación en su investigación de campo, les pareció buena idea acceder. Se adentrarían un poco más mañana a la caída de la noche entre las siluetas de abetos y sauces. Suzuno había dicho que se habían presenciado criaturas nativas cuando anochecía. Suponía que el velo oscuro del bosque cobijaba un sin número de especies nocturnas que sólo se habían presenciado en borrones blancuzcos que aparecían efímeros en fotografías tomadas por aventureros exploradores. A ellos les parecía más leyenda y fantasía que una verdad, quizá lo que terminarían viendo serían un par de serpientes, quizá una ardilla y si tenían suerte, algún ciervo. Sin embargo, aún si no tenían resultados, una noche de campamento y excursión no les parecía malo. Sino como una aventura cálida donde abundarían carcajadas. Eso creyeron. Eso creyeron todos._

Sentía que su corazón aullaba en sus oídos, atemorizado por una presencia que no veía pero que sí le veía a él. Quería gritar, gritar de una vez por todas que alguien viniera. Se sentía morir a mitad del pasillo, a la espera de volver a ver el reluciente esplendor dorado de los ojos de Nagumo o la pálida tez de la pequeña enfermera. Pero no estaban, no había nadie y, no obstante, no estaba solo. Sentía que algo en una esquina lo veía con ojos de hambre y furia, ansioso de acabar con su vida, con la que debió terminar hace siete años. Sus memorias habían vuelto en una tormenta a perseguirlo, murmurando en su oído los gritos sepultados en el cementerio de árboles. La criatura, las criaturas, habían aparecido en su mente con los ojos rojos de infierno clavados para siempre en su alma. Giró a ver a la sala de espera, dónde el televisor yacía apagado y el escritorio vacío. Pero ahí, ahí sentía que algo se escondía y crecía, crecía conforme el miedo se extendía por su torrente sanguíneo, a cada latido, a cada minuto, a cada respiración entrecortada. Su expresión estática, la vista fija ahuecando el pulcro mueble de madera pintada de blanco, la respiración agitada. Un golpe. La luz intensa blanca brillando trémula sobre la reluciente superficie de la pintura.

Y de repente, del blanco pulido que decora el escritorio, una garra sanguinolenta se asoma por el borde del mueble.

Putrefacta, hecha de jirones de carne y piel carbonizada.

Giró la cara con espanto, los ojos verdes congelados en pavor, la pesada sensación que corría por su piel; le cosquilleaba la nuca, respiraba en su cuello, se divertía paseándose entre sus dedos, en las vértebras de su columna. Su respiración se vuelve más dificultosa, se ahoga, se hunde. Algo le presiona el estómago, algo lo mordisquea por dentro; el miedo. Claro que conoce esa garra. Esa mano escuálida verdugo de sus compañeros. Era la misma perteneciente al monstruo de ese bosque tupido de secretos y mañas. Es el monstruo, que se cierne sobre él. Está ahí, lo ha seguido. ¿Cómo? Quiere que se detenga. Una de las uñas hace un ruido estridente al pasar por la placa metálica adherida al escritorio donde está el nombre del piso y área. Se desliza por la madera. La criatura crece. Se aproxima. El pánico lo calla, lo detiene en su asiento, moja su frente de un sudor frío. Fobia y horror es lo que se sube por su esófago, arañando su boca por intentar salir en gritos de auxilio; pero está completamente quieto en su asiento, adherido a la silla, incapaz de hablar, moverse. No quiere girar. No quiere ver. Esa cosa se aproxima hacia él. Lo va a matar. No, no ahora. No puede volver. ¿Es producto de su frágil mente en un delirio? ¿O es la cruda verdad de que lo ha seguido? No está seguro. Quiere gritar. Pide que se detenga. No quiere morir. Las lágrimas translúcidas ya han amenazado por rodar. No quiere morir. Está más cerca. No, no, no. No quiere morir.

 _Es 8 de junio, su reloj marcó las 10 en punto. Habían quedado más temprano aquella noche, sin embargo, había olvidado que sus amigos eran tal vez las personas más impuntuales que había conocido. Para esa hora, sólo estaban Suzuno y Clara, sentados en suma tranquilidad en las raíces de un sauce viejo que se inclinaba a la izquierda. Cuando quita la vista de ambos chicos percibe a la distancia la silueta del resto._

 _Una vez se reunieron, ajustaron sus mochilas adentrándose en el oscuro bosque bajo el sonido de las ramas fragmentadas por sus pisadas y la canción de los grillos que asomaban en las plantas._

 _Y fue ahí su perdición._

El reloj de la sala de espera hizo eco en la habitación. No había prestado atención. No obstante, el mundo había callado y sólo oía el tic-tac de un reloj pausado que le recordaba que eso estaba ahí pues sus garras seguían tallando la madera, paseando sus uñas a lo largo del mueble hasta un instante de sosiego, para luego reanudar su chillante sonido en la pared de pinceladas blancas. Caminaba hacia él. Lo iba a matar. Tanto el helado aliento del viento en el corredor y el pánico creciente en su pecho lo hacían temblar, y ya sus dedos estaban coloreados de azul y sus labios se encontraban violáceos. Empezó a escuchar los golpes secos de un algo. Se negaba a girar la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte. Pero ella, ella ya estaba tan próxima. Y allá donde había obligado a sus ojos a ver para no encontrarse los otros propios de un monstruo, en el otro extremo del pasillo que daba a la puerta del otro corredor y a las escaleras en penumbra, escuchó como un alarido de agonía se extendía gutural por las paredes, un quejido que se arrastraba por los escalones y un gruñido impregnado de voracidad para matar. Golpes que resonaban de ambos lados. Unos pasos opacados que provenían de las escaleras y de las sombras y unas garras afiladas arañar la pared de baldosas. Giró su vista al frente en un estado de pánico, cubierto del pavor del momento, crujiendo los dientes, clavando sus uñas hasta dejar huellas de sangre en sus palmas, un temblor en todo el cuerpo, el frío subiendo, el miedo incrementando. Otra garra brota de los escalones y también hace asomo al corredor donde se encuentra. Morirá como ellos en un tortuoso infierno. ¿Por qué han vuelto? Quiere correr, quiere gritar. ¿Pero a dónde, a quién ha de llamar? ¿A dónde huir? Sabe que no hay salida. No importa qué haga. O a dónde corra. Lo tienen atrapado, a su merced, comiendo de su mano. Los ojos fijos en la pared de frente, el verde distorsionado por una capa de lágrimas en un arrebato de fobia, el sudor cayendo por su tez, la muerte en todo su ser, los monstruos a centímetros de él.

 _El reloj de su muñeca se había detenido, y los grillos habían callado su melodía nocturna. Fue en ese momento que entre las plantas divisaron unas siluetas humanas esqueléticas, de una piel pintada de gris y anormalmente encorvados sobre una fogata apenas subsistiendo en la pesada atmósfera fría que se había formado a su alrededor. Les colgaban pedazos de carne deshecha, ya desintegrándose por las bacterias, dejando aquel pútrido olor bañar el lugar. Se habían perdido en el bosque y su investigación los condujo a un rotundo fracaso, y un destino sangriento. Estaban perdidos y no sabían a dónde ir para salir de las garras de la frondosidad del bosque. Y habían encontrado el perfume a fogata que en su momento les parecía como la salvación de una noche en un lugar extraño, donde los árboles crujían y las plantas marchitaban. Pero lo que encontraron fue un grupo de personas extrañas sentadas en círculo en torno a una llamarada casi extinta, y atónitos los observaron entre los arbustos espinosos al que acudieron como escondite._

 _Sin embargo, Hiroto vio con horror que no eran personas._

 _Una de ellas giró la cabeza hacia su posición y fue ahí que observaron con pánico y asco la mórbida cosa que eran. No tenían más que retazos de piel hechos jirones sobre un esqueleto deformado, un ojo derritiéndose en la cuenca bañada en sangre, y siendo el iris de un intenso color carmesí. La otra cuenca vacía, carente de vida. Y una boca espantosa gigante plagada de colmillos podridos de donde,_ _cual lenguas de serpiente, salían dos bífidas lenguas._

 _Midorikawa cometió el grave error de moverse de espanto, alertando a las criaturas._

 _Todas ellas lanzaron un alarido monstruoso y sus rostros fueron casi partidos a la mitad por sus bocas gigantes al momento de gritar._

 _Se abalanzaron en tropel sobre ellos._

 _El primero en ser atrapado fue Afuro, pues sus cabellos se enredaron en las garras negras propias de uno de los monstruos. Y de un sólo tirón la criatura despegó la cabeza del chico de su cuerpo, haciendo resonar el crujido de sus huesos rompiéndose dejando así manar un río de sangre. Huyeron de ahí, viendo atrás como de su rostro extirpaban sus ojos para engullirlos, salpicándose los colmillos de tinte carmín._

 _Nunca se detuvieron. Corrieron hasta que sus pies comenzaron a arder y hasta cuándo ya no podían respirar. Pero de abrupto entre las ramas de un sauce viejo salió la criatura más horrenda de aquella manada. Un demonio de ojos rojos de sangre con la tráquea al descubierto y la cara pudriéndose cubierta de gusanos. La boca igual de gigantesca, pero de donde se escondían cuatro lenguas inyectadas de veneno. Se quedaron quietos por el pánico, bloqueados por el miedo, así que la criatura entonces colocó su mano esquelética en la cabeza de Clara y como si poseyera una fuerza sobrehumana, apretó lo suficiente en torno a su cráneo para reventarlo, haciendo que salieran volando un montón de cesos y sangre al crujir del hueso. Sus ojos explotaron por la presión ejercida, cayendo así sus restos por el suelo de aquel lugar de ultratumba. El cuerpo sin vida cayó sin la mitad de su cabeza, y ahí, las patas del monstruo partieron la mandíbula de lo que quedaba de la chica. Sus rostros manchados por la sangre de Clara miraron aterrorizados lo que acontecía, y a gritos de horror sus cuerpos alcanzaron a reaccionar para huir de ahí. Pero Hiroto vio el momento justo en que Osamu fue acorralado del cuello con aquellas feroces garras. Vio como el monstruo lo alzaba en el aire. Giró la cabeza en el exacto instante en que un grito agónico de dolor brotó de su amigo, ya a punto de dormir en los brazos de la muerte._

 _Los cuatro que quedaban se adentraron en la espesura de los árboles, entre sus ramas podridas y las plantas muriendo, marcando su triste final. A lo lejos, los chillidos anormales de todos ellos se esparcían entre las raíces, los troncos, las hojas verdes opaco. ¿A dónde debían marchar? Caminaban en círculos. Los mismos árboles enredados, las mismas vísperas de muerte y el aire asfixiante de olor a podrido. ¿A dónde, a dónde? Se detienen un instante. Están perdidos. No ven a dónde marchan, pues en el vestido de la noche sólo se distinguen siluetas oscuras que brotan de todos lados. No saben a dónde. Los guturales sonidos perforan sus oídos. Se ven horrorizados, con la cara ya pintada de lodo, de sangre, de sudor y de lágrimas._

 _Y entonces, sólo entonces, una criatura sale de los arbustos directo al cuello del albino. Cuál bestia se predispone a devorar a su presa, quién no profiere ningún alarido. Sólo ven sus ojos azules congelados en una tortura dolorosamente lenta, cristalizada del llanto y del miedo. Ven atónitos como la sangre se escurre entre sus labios. Ha muerto. Han muerto. Saben que sólo faltan ellos. Hiroto ve a su izquierda. Ve a su derecha. El caucásico estupefacto no encuentra una salida. Los otros se aproximan. Y aquel ente que encontraron, el más horrido de todos, saldría en cualquier instante para asesinarlos. Atina a reaccionar para llevarse al moreno y a la chica, quién en su estupor lloran amargamente de la pérdida. Los tres se despiden en silencio. Pero, antes de dar la vuelta, el demonio y otra criatura de piel gris llegan, tomando entre los dos los brazos de la chica, quien grita de dolor para ser callada cuando uno de los monstruos arranca con su boca la piel que cubría el rostro de su amiga. Huyen de ahí con una profusa herida agrietando su corazón. La vista borrosa por las lágrimas y el cansancio, los pies entumecidos de pánico y dolor, el corazón acelerado. Era no detenerse o morir._

 _Casi cuando Hiroto proclama alivio y victoria al reconocer los sauces inclinados de la salida, casi cuando ve la luz de las farolas lejanas que indicaban su salvación, casi cuando siente como se libera de los monstruos junto a Midorikawa, ve entonces lo peor. Hiroto ve como su amigo ya no alcanza a correr a su lado, como sus piernas ya no dan para más. Y entonces, la aberrante criatura demoníaca de cuatro lenguas, encaja sus uñas en el brazo, haciéndolo caer._

 _Y Hiroto ve así, como en una rapidez sobrehumana, su amigo se pierde en la oscuridad del bosque al ser arrastrado por el monstruo de gruñidos voraces. Las otras cosas siguen a su líder, gruñéndole desde el escondite de los árboles._

 _Midorikawa ya no está._

Las luces parpadean levemente. Los golpes resuenan en las escaleras. Los quejidos persisten. Siente la mirada de los seres clavándose en él. Los pasos resuenan. Una garra se escabulle en sus cabellos. Se tensa. Su respiración se vuelve más pesada, más lenta, más entrecortada, más dificultosa.

Algo respira a su lado.

El aliento podrido le choca contra las mejillas. Él está ahí. Él lo va a matar. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué lo siguió?

La sombra se dibuja en las baldosas. La garra baja por su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas a forma de presagio de martirio. ¿Acaso el regreso de Midorikawa habrá sido la causa de su aparición? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los siguen? Siente que sus uñas desgarrarán su propia carne. El sudor ha resbalado por sus sienes. Escucha la respiración ajena y el crudo gruñido que brota de su garganta. Las memorias lo asaltan. Está muerto. El otro se acerca a pasos arrastrados y lentos por el otro extremo. Si no hubiesen ido aquella triste noche de llanto carmesí. Si hubiesen buscado otra forma, otra cosa, otra opción. Ahora no hay otra.

Morirá ahora. A sus garras. En gritos callados. No, no, no. Morirá. Morirá. Morirá. Morirá. Escucha el monstruo del otro lado. Ya gruñendo. Ya clamando. Ya pidiendo su fin. Clamando por su carne. Por su sangre. Por él...No, ya está cerca. El otro está a centímetros. Escucha el gruñido. El otro roza su oído. Va a morir, va a morir, va a morir...

—¡Hiroto!

Giró de abrupto. La esperada imagen de una criatura tétrica fue suplantada por la del chico, detenido en medio del pasillo. Su vista varió de un lado a otro, en un gesto confuso por intentar averiguar si todo había sido falso, un desvarío traumático producido por el eco blanco solitario del hospital y la sensación de rememorar lo acontecido dadas las recientes noticias que desconcertaban su mente.

El chico caminó en silencio tras el de ojos ámbar. Miró a todos lados, nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar. La silueta de Haruya permaneció impasible por el largo pasillo interminable. Incluso vio de reojo con terror las escaleras en oscuridad, pero ya no había ninguna cosa de la que había sospechado su presencia minutos antes.

No sabía con seguridad si fue real o no, pero aquellos ya no estaban. No podían llegar a hacerle daño. Se reafirmó que fue un sueño, una pesadilla de su mente que creó las figuras gracias al traumático momento. Y le pareció lógico, certero, más cercano a la realidad. Ahora todo estaba bien. Caminaba tras Nagumo, que parecía completamente bien, y pronto también se encontraría con Midorikawa, su amigo de universidad. Pronto todo se resolvería. Y aunque la horrible situación de hace siete años lo seguía de cerca, tenía la leve esperanza de poder seguir manejándola. Tal vez era el volver a ver a Midorikawa lo que lo animaba. Pero a la vez le entristecía. Él también estaba marcado por esos horribles recuerdos. Pero vivía. Quizá ambos entonces podrían ayudarse. Quizá él más al moreno.

No supo cuándo pero ambos llegaron prontamente a la habitación designada. Haruya se detuvo de abrupto y le permitió a él tomar una bocanada de aire. Entonces Nagumo abrió la puerta, y él sonriente se preparó para ver al chico.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba ahí no era Midorikawa.

Era _aquello_ que había devorado a sus amigos.

Una de las tantas criaturas que vieron encorvadas en torno a la fogata. Aquellas que los persiguieron hasta conducirlos al monstruo de todos ellos. Aquellas en manada, de piel gris, de esqueleto y piel arrancada. Midorikawa sólo era un cadáver pútrido, ya descompuesto de pies a cabeza, que se deshacía en la cama, plagado de gusanos, de sangre seca, de huesos perforados. An se encontraba al borde de la cama, lo vio a duras penas, aferrándose al último aliento de vida que se marchaba de su cuerpo. La vio alzar la mano a modo de advertencia, pero la criatura terminó por matarla, mascando sus huesos y piel, desencajando su mandíbula y arrancando a tirones la carne de su rostro, de sus huesos, de toda ella. Arrancando su vida, repitiendo el mismo ciclo de tortura.

La enfermera, también ya muerta, yacía en un rincón con una herida vertical que dividía su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto un cúmulo de vísceras y otros órganos deshechos que caían por su uniforme pintado de carmesí.

Hiroto quiso dar la vuelta y correr. Huir de esas cosas, huir para siempre. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta chocó con Nagumo. Pero al verlo al rostro, sus ojos ámbar habían desaparecido, y ahora sólo refulgían en un hórrido color rojo, hambriento.

Quiso gritar pero la criatura del cuarto lanzó un alarido.

Y entonces de la boca de Nagumo, brotaron cuatro lenguas inyectadas en veneno.

* * *

¡Hola, amiguitos del boque! Esta es sólo una notita para que no me matéis. Aquellos que me conocen saben que hace mil años yo rondaba por aqui habitualmente pero luego me desaparecí. Sin embargo, decidí volver al hábito de la escritura. Ahora sí, aprovechando mis tiempos libres.

Por lo demás, sólo puedo decirles que espero que les haya gustado. Sin más, nos leemos.


End file.
